Surrounded by Darkness
by The Phantom Ray
Summary: A new threat comes to Ninjago when a rift is formed between Ninjago and an unknown realm. The dark energy released from it has the power to change others. When Kai succumbs to the energy and is found once again, what will happen to this ill ninja? As friends from all over come to face this threat, who knows when another might arise. And who, is friend or foe?
1. Ch 1. A New Threat

**IDK I DECIDED TO COME BACK TO THIS ACCOUNT FOR SOME REASON BUT I DID. STILL, CHECK OUT MY OTHER ACCOUNT, OniusaMizuki, I write mainly BNHA fanfictions right now but I plan on doing others.**

_**~KAI~**_

It had been a while since Wu had vanished, lost in time... somewhere, or when... Lloyd was having a hard enough time learning how to be a master already, but I think he's coming through.

Although I haven't seen the others for some time, I hope they're doing well. My parents returned with me and Nya, back to our old shop. Although, I'm not sure if my father plans on returning to work after what happened...

Things have been quiet lately ever since I decided to travel off somewhere. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to escape all of this for some time. Don't get me wrong, I want to find Wu, but... I can't right now. Something just seems... wrong.

I was currently flying high in the sky on my elemental dragon when suddenly the blue comedian dashed past me on his dragon, "FOUND YA!!!"

His high pitched voice plus his shout irritated me, "What do you want Jay?"

"Come on! You know why I'm here... Nya asked me to find you, after all, you've been gone for over two weeks..." Jay went from being upset to being worried, "Is something bothering you Kai?"

I looked at Jay and sighed, "I guess... I don't know what it is though, something just feels wrong..."

Jay took a breath and looked at me, "You gotta come back, regardless if you want to or not. Lloyd has called us together to discuss something tomorrow."

"Do you know what?" I asked him rather annoyed.

He shook his head, "None of us do, well, I think Zane has an idea. Then again, he always does!" Jay laughed.

I sighed, "Fine... Let's go."

Jay and I headed back to the blacksmith shop where my sister was waiting the next day.

"You found him!" When Jay got off his dragon Nya ran up to him and hugged him, then she looked up at me as I got off mine.

"Kai..." She gave me a hug, "I was worried about you..."

I sighed, "Everything is fine... I just needed a break."

"Let's go, guys, we need to meet up with the others," Jay insisted.

Nya and I nodded as we headed off to Ninjago City.

When we arrived we were all there. Cole, Zane, Jay, Nya, Lloyd, and me.

"Jay, Kai, Nya, you made it, good," Lloyd faced us.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other," I stated.

"No kidding, I miss this," Cole chimed in chipper as ever.

"We don't have time to enjoy the moment, something is going wrong," Zane was serious, "And unfortunately we don't know exactly what it is..."

"There is a massive energy signature under the city. When we went to investigate but it was as if there was nothing there, that's when I came to Lloyd," Zane stated.

"We've closed down the railways that lead into the part underground until we know whether or not it's safe," Lloyd continued.

"Woah, didn't he just say he and P.I.X.E.L went to investigate it, nothing happened, so isn't it safe?" Cole jumped.

I smacked my head into my hand and looked at Cole, "Cole, think about it. Zane isn't human, so it might not have an effect on him."

"Geez, sorry Kai. There's no need to get so agitated," Cole sighed.

Lloyd turned to me then looked back at everyone, "Kai has the right idea here, but we can't just send one of us to see what it carelessly. We don't know what it could do," Lloyd was very cautious about everything.

"So we have absolutely no idea if it dangerous or not and we can't go down there because it might be dangerous!?" Jay was giving everyone a headache, or maybe just me.

"Jay! Stop freaking out!" I shouted causing everyone to turn their attention to me.

"And another thing, why are so irritated!?" Jay yelled in his annoying tone.

Lloyd walked up to me and Jay, "Jay, stop yelling... but Kai," Lloyd paused, "Jay is right, you've been distant according to Nya and you never act this way."

I snarled and glared at Lloyd, "What's your point?"

"Can't you tell us what's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"I can't because I don't know what it is..." I sighed quite irritated.

Zane spoke up, "It might be because of what's happening that he feels this way."

"As always Zane makes a good point," Cole stated.

"I don't know," I just shook my head, "I just can't deal with everything right now."

"Look, brother, why don't we try and deal with this situation," Nya placed her hand on my shoulder, "All we can do is hope to sort it out."

I looked at my sister and gave a soft smile and sighed, "You're right, let's try and fix this."

"Well, first we need to figure out _what_ this is exactly," Jay stated.

"Zane, can you head back down and have P.I.X.E.L do a heavy scan on the place and analyze it?" Lloyd asked.

"On it," Zane headed off.

"Cole, Jay, you two go find my mother and ask for any information she might have then bring her here," Lloyd continued.

"Alright," Cold stood up.

"Let's go!" Jay and Cole ran out.

"Nya, ask you and Kai's parents about what they might know, and take this," Lloyd handed Nya an image of a radar scan over Ninjago City.

"Alright, I'm on it!" Nya ran off.

"Alright, Kai, I need you to contact Skylar since she may have some idea as to what this is, and she can contact the other elemental masters," Lloyd told me.

I nodded, "Alright, just don't do anything stupid," I joked.

"Ha! Yeah right, Kai! Let's get to work," Lloyd and I both headed our own ways.

I first headed to the noodle house, where Skylar worked hoping to find her, and I did.

"Skylar!" I ran up to her.

"Eh, Kai, what are you doing here?" Skylar asked me, "Either you're here to eat or you need my help."

"You're right, something is going on under the City and Lloyd thought you could shed some light on the situation," I explained.

"Alright then, what is going on?" She asked.

"According to Zane and our radars, there is a massive every signature under the city, so far we pretty much know nothing about it," I told her.

"That... sounds difficult," She placed her hand on her head, "I need to think about that one for a bit."

"That's fine," I told her, "For now we need to find others who might know something about this."

"What about Neuro!?" Skylar jumped up, "Since Neuro is the master of Mind then if we work together then we could be able to scan the thoughts of others in the city!"

"That's a good idea, Skylar, can you contact him?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'll get on it," She said then she began to message Neuro through the mind. (**Whatever you want to call it.**)

"Alright, he should begin heading over here shortly, but he won't be here for a while." She explained.

"Alright then, let's go find my sister since I have haven't the slightest clue where Lloyd went," I told her.

"Ok, let's go," She agreed and we both headed to the shop on our dragons.

When we arrived we saw Nya talking to our mother and father. My mother seemed clueless while my father seemed worried.

When we got down my mother greeted us, however, my father was deep in thought.

"Ray, dear, our son is back..." My mom placed her hand on our father's shoulder and he snapped out of it, "Sorry."

"Kai and Skylar too, nice to see the both of you," My father and mother approached us, "It's been a while."

I nodded, "Do do you know anything about what's going on?" I asked.

"I contacted the Master of Mind not too long ago and he was willing to help us out," Skylar mentioned.

"That is the best action we can take right now," My father said, "From the sound of it, this sounds like a cloud of dark energy. Although, where is it's source...?"

"Source?" Skylar asked.

"Yes, source. Just like how you are all the source of your elemental power, this energy is also given off by its source," He explained, "But what could produce such a massive amount?"

"Wait, Nya. Could this energy be the same or similar to that of," *Caugh* "The old Garmadon, or..." I paused, "The overlord?"

"I hope not..." Nya sighed, "I really don't feel like dealing with _th__at_ again..."

I wasn't sure whether Skylar or my parents knew who the Overlord was, but they didn't ask.

_***BEEP BEEP***_

"It's from Lloyd," Nya had gotten a message, "Let's go, I think Zane figure out something."

Nya, Skylar, and I summoned our dragons while I and Nya carried our parents too. We headed back to the base of operations and met back up with everyone.

"Alright, we're all here..." Lloyd sighed.

Zans spoke up, "I believe this energy is the result of a rupture between realms."

"A rift!?" My father jumped.

"Exactly," Zane stated, "But to which of the realms is it connected to? That we don't know."

"Neuro will be joining us sometime soon, he might be able to help," Skylar stated.

"Good, we could use his help," Lloyd said, "But for now we need to rest, especially you Kai."

"What!?" I shouted rather irritated, "I'm completely fine!"

"Son, calm down. We all know how you've been acting..." My mother sighed as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Stop it!" I lashed around and smacked her hand off me.

"Kai!" My father grabbed my arm, "What are you-"

"Let go of me!" I pulled my arm away from him, "I'm fine!!! I don't need to rest, there's nothing wrong except this situation right now!"

"Calm down Kai," Nya stepped towards me.

"Would all just stop," I looked at the ground breathing heavily, "Just leave me alone for now."

"Kai!" I hear everyone yell.

I ran out of there, summoned my dragon and took to the sky, _Now where was that energy on the radar? I'll prove I'm ok__, and I'll help everyone out by figuring out how this energy works._

I found the underground train tunnels that were closed off due to the energy. I headed down inside and began to walk the length of the tunnels. The father in I walked I could feel pressure building around me and my head began to pound.

Soon I was having trouble breathing and fell to the ground, "God... what was I thinking..." My body was in pain as my vision slowly blurred and my hearing went silent. Slowly my mind shut down and I was left unconscious alone in the tunnels.

Surrounded by the Dark.

**AGAIN, NOT SURE WHY I DECIDED TO DO THIS BUT WHY NOT.**


	2. The Mind

**HI, I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

_**~ZANE~**_

It had been six hours since Kai stormed off, and he hasn't come back. Lloyd, Nya, and Skylar were talking about how he had been acting where he might have gone. So, I decided to go look for Kai.

I walked outside and began talking to P.I.X.E.L, "P.I.X.E.L, can you run a scan over the city for Kai?"

"Affirmative, it will take a few minutes," She replied and began the scan.

_I wonder where he ran off to. I hope he didn't do anything stupid..._

"I found him," P.I.X.E.L showed me a mapped area of where she found Kai's signature, but to my surprise, he was right in the middle of the massive energy cloud.

"We need to get to him, who knows how long it's been since he went down there!" I ran and summoned my elemental dragon, rushing to Kai.

I sent out the falcon to notify Lloyd and the others, _I hope he's alright..._

When I finally reached Kai deep in the tunnels he was unconscious, "Take your own advice Kai, and don't go down here again."

I headed back to everyone with Kai on the back of my dragon. Everyone was waiting outside for our arrival in case Kai wasn't alright, and from the looks of things, he wasn't.

"What happened to him!?" Almost everyone yelled once they saw him. Cole and Lloyd got Kai down and brought him inside and sat him down.

"I had P.I.X.E.L run a scan on him but, it seems he may have been down there for longer than he needed," I sighed, I grabbed the cord and plugged it into me and showed the scan of what happened to Kai.

"What is that?" Maya, his mother, asked in worry.

"It seems some of the energy has somehow _entered_ Kai's body," I stated.

Nya seemed like she was going to faint at the sight of this, "Brother no..."

"Why would he do that anyway? Did he not tell us not to go into the energy?" Cold said.

"No, you're right Cole, he did," Jay replied.

Lloyd spoke up, "Zane can you and P.I.X.E.L can you get Prof. Borg? When Kai wakes up we have no idea if he'll be alright."

"Right, I'll go and see her right now," With that, I left.

_**~KAI - a Few hours later~**_

I was finally waking up after what seemed like an eternity. My vision was clearing and my body slowly began to ache again, _Great..._

I could see the others around me, some of them had gone off somewhere from what I could tell. Mainly Lloyd, Nya, Skylar, and my parents were there. When my vision and hearing fully came back I could see Nya, tears running down her cheeks, "Brother, you're finally awake!" Nya hugged me and I jolted a bit since I was in pain.

"Nya, can you not... Everything hurts," I breathed heavily.

"Sorry," She sighed.

"Kai, why would you do that, of all things?" My father asked me.

_What... What was he talking about? What **did** I do?_

"I'm sorry... but what exactly happened to me?" I said honestly confused.

Everyone was shocked, Lloyd spoke up, "You're body absorbed the dark energy being released from the rift that opened under the city."

My eyes widened, "That's what caused me to faint?"

He nodded.

"For now we can't have you do anything that might put a strain on you," Lloyd said, "I'm sorry Kai."

"It's fine, this was my fault..." I sighed.

After I said that Skylar and Neuro walked in.

"Alright, what did we miss?" Skylar asked then noticing me, "Kai, you're awake, what a relief..."

"Wait, how long was he out?" Neuro asked.

"Around a day," Nya answered.

"I was out for a day?" I placed my hand on my head and looked at the ground, "What was I thinking..."

"That doesn't matter, what does is that you're okay," My mother stated.

"For now..." I heard Neuro mutter under his breath.

_Did he see inside my head or something, Skylar and Neuro both seem to be worried._

I sighed, "Yeah... I need some rest."

"Skylar and Neuro stay here with Kai, for now, everyone else come with me," Lloyd instructed and the others left.

"Alright, Neuro. What did you mean?" I asked him, "You too Skylar, you were the two who seemed more worried than everyone else."

"You're not okay, that energy... It..." Skylar paused.

"That energy is corrupting your mind, Kai," Neuro said bluntly, "Or at least, that's the conclusion we got after we saw your thoughts."

"But you don't remember them, do you?" Skylar asked me.

"No... No, I don't, and what are you even talking about?" I was confused and agitated, "Corrupting my mind, C'mon! You'd think I'd know if I had certain thoughts as you say I've had!"

"Kai, I know you're upset right now, but you just don't understand..." Skylar walked closer to me, "Please Kai, don't do anything reckless again..."

I watched as Skylar looked me in the eyes and I sighed and turned away, "I still don't get how you think the energy is corrupting me."

"Why can't you just believe us?! You know we wouldn't wish this for you!" Skylar cried.

I looked at her then Neuro, "If I'm being honest... I don't want to see myself turn to the dark, I don't want to believe it."

Skylar looked up at me. "Do the others know about this?" I asked.

"No, only Lloyd," Neuro stated, "I know what you're going to say, and yes, it's going to stay that way."

I sighed in relief, "What does Lloyd think of this?"

"He wishes to tell the others but he doesn't want to make them worry," Skylar said, "But it's important you rest for now."

"It pains me to ask this but, is it even a possibility for this to change the physical attributes of someone?" I swallowed.

They looked at each other then Neuro replied, "From what we say it could be possible, I wouldn't worry about that though..."

"Yeah, you're right..." I sighed.

I got up and went for a walk until I got word that Lloyd and the others were back.

"Kai, everything alright?" Jay asked me.

"Yeah," I told him.

"Are you sure, you seem pale, are you sick or something?" Cold asked.

_**~C**__**OLE~**_

"Maybe... I'm not sure-" Kai began to fall forward and I caught him.

"Yeah, you need rest," Said Jay.

Jay and I walked Kai over to sit him down and Lloyd walked over to us, "Is he alright?"

"I'm fine... I just got light headed all the sudden," Kai muttered between breaths.

I looked at Lloyd and he had worry written all over his face, more than the rest of us, but I didn't ask why. "I think he's sick," I stated.

"It could be because of the way his body is reacting to the energy," Misako joined the conversation.

"That would make sense," Jay added.

Lloyd was still lost in his thoughts. "Lloyd, are _you_ alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Lloyd sighed, "Just worried about Kai, we don't know how to remove the energy from his body... What if we-"

I put my hand on Lloyd's shoulder, "Don't, we will find a way to get it out of his body."

"Thanks, Cole," Lloyd smiled.

Nya and their parents walked over to Kai and the rest of left them alone.

_**~LLOYD~**_

I walked over to Neuro and Skylar and they were talking, "Excuse me guys, can you _check up_ on Kai for a moment? I feel bad asking but he seems to be sick..."

"No, it's no problem... We're worried about him too," Skylar replied while Neuro almost instantly looked into Kai's mind.

I looked back at Kai for a moment. Until I head Neuro fall to his knees, "Gah... ah..." He was breathing heavily.

"Neuro!" Skylar yelled.

Cole and Jay ran over here while my mother and the others were over by Kai.

Skylar helped Neuro up and his eyes were dead set on Kai, "Lloyd..."

"Yeah?" I said.

"Can I talk to you outside? Skylar too," Neuro asked.

"Yeah, of course," We walked outside was Neuro was going to explain what he saw, or felt, from the looks of it.

_**~NEURO~**_

"When I Looked inside Kai's head I almost felt as if my mind was being crushed... although not for long I couldn't think because of it..." I sighed, "Kai is in pain, I fear it won't be long until he collapses."

"This is bad..." Lloyd worried, "You told Kai right?"

"Yes, you want to tell the others about Kai, don't you?" Skylar asked.

"I do, or at least Kai's parents. It seems they should know, they have the right to know," Lloyd explained.

"You're right," Neuro replied as he called the two out here.

"What is it, Lloyd?" Maya asked him.

"Kai, his mind is being corrupted by the energy..." Lloyd explained.

"No way, is he going to be okay?" Maya worried.

"We have no way to tell at the moment," I spoke up, "Unfortunately I might be unable to view into Kai's mind from now on."

Ray began to join in, "Is something wrong?"

"You could say that," I explained, "I felt a deep pain when I last viewed his thoughts not too long ago. He's going to collapse soon."

"This isn't good..." Ray placed his hand on his chin, "We need to keep an eye on him..."

"Ray... What if-" Maya hugged her husband.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kai will return to us..." Ray reassured her.

"Maya, whatever happens to Kai, I'm sure when this all over everything will be fine," Lloyd stated.

_I'm not sure about him right now..._

_**~JAY~**_

I was talking to Cole about why Lloyd and the others went outside leaving Nya and Us back here.

"What do you think is going on with Kai?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure..." Cole answered, "But-"

_***THUD***_

"Kai!!!" Nya yelled. We both turned around to see Kai on the ground.

Nya went over to help her brother up but he snarled, "Don't touch me!"

**ALRIGHT, PEOPLE, I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS SO LOL XD**


	3. Ch 3 - Slip in Sanity

**HEY, GUYS, I AM BBAAAACK! I WAS NOT ASKED TO DO THIS BUT I WANT YOU TO CHECK OUT iamthenerd's STORY, Mad World. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT AND THE IDEA BEHIND IT. SO CHECK IT OUT ALREADY!**

**_~LLOYD~_**

"Don't touch me!" We all heard Kai yell from outside and then we ran into the building to see Kai on the ground with Nya next to him.

"Kai, are you alright?" Jay asked.

"Ngh... no... I, I feel like Im burning... yet, everything is cold..." Kai started holding his head, "I can't see, where-"

In that instant, Kai was out cold once again.

Everyone in the room rushed to Kais' aid. However, when I got close to Kai I felt a strange pulse. It was warm but chilling, the feeling I got from it terrified me.

_Is that coming from Kai? Why doesn't anyone else feel it?_

At that moment my knees were weak and I held myself up on the table nearby.

Cole looked up at me noticing I wasn't alright and walked over to me, "Lloyd are you okay?"

I shook my head, "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Jay asked overhearing the conversation.

"The pulse," I said.

Both of them shook their head.

"I think you need to sit down..." Cole helped me over the couch and I sat down. Then the feeling went away.

"I'm worried," I sighed, "We can't focus on the threat if Kai refuses to cooperate..."

"Lloyd, if I may suggest something?" Zane walked up to me.

"What is it, Zane?" I asked.

"I think the best course of action to take at this point in time is to have me, Skylar, Cole, and Jay go investigate the areas around town," Zane stated, "Neuro, you, and Kais' family can help figure out what's up with him."

"That sound fine, you guys should get going then. Have P.I.X.E.L send any information back here," I told him.

"Got it!" Zane replied.

**_~KAI~_**

_Drip, drip, drip, I hear the sound of water hitting a cold concrete floor... A cold breeze and warm sun. If that were the case I wouldn't want to leave, but right now... I need to wake up._

Everything was dark, I looked around seeing on a nearby clock that it was only 2 am. Everything was quiet, only the sound of rain outside echoed through the walls.

I'd sit there in silence as I struggled to calm my mind. Sat there alone in the dark my eyes struggled to see. I decided to walk into another room as to not wake the others.

I turned on the lights and looked out the window, my faded reflection slightly visible in the glass. Water pouring down as it hit the glass, sounding like tiny beads hitting against one another. Falling down the glass like a waterfall.

Even so early at night, the streets were lit by the light reflected off the moon. So bright, so beautiful as the drops of rain reflected the light. It calmed me to see such beauty, in such a time of terror and regret.

I placed my hand on the window and looked at my reflection, "Why did I have to go and do that..." I whispered to myself "I couldn't have been more stupid..." I sighed.

I sat down and looked around the room, nothing stood out, nothing new. I waited for something to come to mind, but nothing did. I waited for something, anything, but nothing happened.

Everything around me seemed to be frozen in time. The only thing free from its grasp was the restless storm, raging throughout the night.

Soon enough I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I wish... I hadn't.

My reflection was just a shadow. I wasn't there, I only saw a black figure that resembled me. Being startled by this I fell back causing a loud crash.

Soon after I heard footsteps rushing in my direction. The door opened and I saw Lloyd reaching his hand out to me.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just seeing things," I said faking a laugh. I had a feeling he could tell since he seemed upset.

He sighed, "Kai, I understand you want to help out and that you think you're alright... but you're not."

"I know that... I just didn't want to admit it... I know I hurt Neuro, but it wasn't my intention," I told him.

"Kai..." I interrupted him.

"Stop, I know I haven't been myself... I just, I-" I couldn't finish speaking. It was like something was keeping me from talking.

"Kai, what is it?" Lloyd pried.

**_~LLOYD~_**

"I- I- I can't..." Kai struggled to get the words out of his mouth and soon seemed to have given up.

He then turned around and punched the wall, "Damn it! Why can't I say it!?"

"Say what, Kai?" I asked.

Kai turned around to face me, his eyes met mine. Only they were cold, the gaze of his eyes sent chills down my spine.

"I can't control it," He said.

"What?" I was surprised at what he said.

"It's like the energy is controlling me, actually no..." Kai paused to think for a moment, "It's more like there is another side of me speaking to me."

"I still don't understand..." I stated.

"Sorry to bring this up again, but remember how it felt to be possessed?" Kai asked.

"Yeah... Having someone else inside you, its terrifying," I said.

"It like that only, the other person is me... just... not-" He stopped, "Not..."

"I get it," I stopped him, "You don't need to say anymore."

Kai smiled.

"I'm going to try and go back to sleep now," I told him.

"Yeah, me too," Kai replied as I walked out of the room and lied back down in the other room.

**_~Around 5 am ~ _**I woke up to the sound of laughter. It wasn't anything like Jays' annoying laugh filled with joy. It was unsettling and honestly, it haunted my thoughts.

I could hear the tearing of wallpaper and sharp pounds against the wall. My heart began to pound as I remembered what Kai had told me. I immediately ran to the radio and contacted Zane.

Z- "Lloyd what is it?"

L- "It's Kai, I think he's lost it!"

Z- "What do you mean?"

L- "Just get over here!"

Z- "Right!"

I continued to listen to the sound of the wallpaper being torn off the walls and the sound of him pounding at the baren walls. Then suddenly it stopped.

I stood up and walked over to the door and listened for anything. I heard nothing and slowly began to open the door. I stepped in the room and looked around, the wallpaper was all over the floor and it wasn't pounding I heard...

It was Kai stabbing the walls with a knife.

My blood ran cold as I heard the door shut behind me. Footsteps slowly creeping towards me, the wood floor creaking with every step.

Sweat rolled down my face as I struggled to turn around. I shut my eyes and slowly turned to face whoever was behind me. Only to feel a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Lloyd?" It was Zane.

I nearly fell the ground in sheer relief, "Zane! It's only you..."

"What happened here? Wait, where's Kai!?" Zane worried.

"I'm not sure, let me check the other room," I ran into the main room and began to look around as Zane looked where Kai had been.

**_*THUD*_**

_What was that?_

I walked back into the room and I saw Zane out on the ground, his wires cut.

Soon I heard someone walk into the other room and realized it was Kai, "Lloyd?"

"In here Kai!" I called to him. He ran into the room and almost yelled but stopped.

"Zane..." He looked at him then at me, "What happened?"

"You're here... Then who was-" I stopped as Kai kneeled down in front of me facing Zane. I had noticed several bits of torn clothing on Kais' sleeve.

Kai placed his hand over his mouth and I watched his eyes. His eyes were wide, I couldn't tell whether he was terrified or... thrilled. I knew one thing for certain, that I was terrified. Terrified of a best friend. Terrified of a brother.

Kai turned away and sighed as he lowered his hand. He slowly stood up and looked at me, same cold eyes, same chill. Placing his hand into his pocket he flinched a bit. His face didnt show it but his body had jolted slightly.

I looked at Kai, I wasn't sure whether to be afraid or worried.

"Lloyd?" Kai placed his hand on my shoulder and a jumped up. Then I realized, Kais' eyes were the same as always, calm. I didn't get any chills from him.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" Kai looked at me, "You've been staring into space, are you sick or something?"

My eyes darted to his pocket, his hand no longer in it.

"What's in your pocket?" I asked.

Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger, "How'd this get in my pocket!?"

Kai nearly seemed to fall down, he wasn't holding an ordinary blade. It was a blade that reacted with his elemental power.

"That's-" I paused, "Where did that come from?"

Kai scratched his head, "I asked my father to help me make a blade-like this... I thought I left it in its case back at the shop?"

"Odd..." I sighed.

"Guess I'll have to bring it back," Kai shrugged, "But first let's get a hold of my sister to help get Zane back up and running."

I nodded as I looked back at the walls. _B- burns?_

I looked back at Kai, again holding his hand over his mouth. His blade in his other hand. Slowly his blade cut into his wrist effortlessly, unnoticed by Kai, his blood trickled down his arm and dripped onto the wood floor.

I placed my hand on Kai and he yelped.

"Ow! What the!? Crap..." Kai walked away into the bathroom and wrapped up his arm. He didn't shut the door so I watched him stare into the mirror at his reflection.

Wide and cold eyes, matching the same soulless grin on his face.

_Was he... **enjoying** this?_

**OKAY!!!!!!!!!! YES YES, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER MAY BE CONFUSING BUT TRUST ME, EVERYTHING WAS WRITTEN LIKE THIS FOR A REASON. AND YEAH I WAS GONE FOR A WHILE SORRY I STILL WILL BE FOR A WHILE, I JUST FELT LIKE GETTING THIS CHAPTER DONE. FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES ON****, OniusaMizuki. I mainly write BNHA stories over there and most right now are going to be rewritten.**


End file.
